In the development of pure electric vehicles (i.e., those powered solely by electricity as opposed to hybrid vehicles), there are a number of problems to be solved before these vehicles can gain widespread acceptance. These include the limited range compared with more conventionally fuelled vehicles, the inconvenience of having to remember to recharge a vehicle (even if it is possible to do so at the user's premises or home) and the severe restrictions that occur should the vehicle not be charged. These problems have been subjected to greater consideration in recent times due to heightened concerns about global warming. Pure electric vehicles may have a role to play in reducing the effects of global warming as they are clearly the lowest polluters of all vehicle types and are capable of operating with a lower carbon ‘footprint’ than vehicles powered by more widespread and conventional means.
Many problems with electric vehicles stem directly from the battery used to store energy to power the vehicle. Virtually all battery types must be charged at a rate that is less than the allowable discharge rate, they have a limited capacity, and their cycle life is not great. Thus, it takes quite a long time to charge a vehicle, the time between charges is shorter than ideal, and the functionality of the battery declines rapidly with age.
In use, electric vehicles are however very convenient and make ideal shopping baskets and short trip commuter vehicles. Other tasks such as dropping off children at schools and running errands are also well suited. If the accumulated distance traveled in a day is within the range of the vehicle, then the battery may be recharged over-night, with service capable of being resumed the next day. This is an ideal scenario. However, if the available range is exceeded or the battery has not been sufficiently charged, the driver and passengers may be left stranded, there will likely be a recovery fee, the battery will need to be fully charged over a longer period of time than a conventional charge cycle and, when using conventional batteries, these will almost certainly be degraded such that their available capacity is permanently reduced from what it was previously. Opportunity charging can help to eliminate this problem and involves partially charging the vehicle whenever an opportunity presents itself.
In perhaps a more serious situation where circumstances call for the vehicle to be taken on a long trip, there is little that can be done. Here hybrid vehicles may be a good solution as they can travel great distances on fossil fuels and refuel at conventional petrol stations.
For these reasons conventional pure electric vehicles have not met all of the modern requirements for a passenger transport vehicle.
Inductive Power Transfer (IPT) provides a useful alternative to more conventional charging. A charger using IPT is described in New Zealand Patent Application No. 545664, entitled “Single Phase Power Supply for Inductively Coupled Power Transfer Systems” and is incorporated herein by reference. This charger provides many advantages in that it will operate from a standard single phase supply typically available in the home, has an excellent power factor and very low harmonics. As a result of this, it would be possible to operate with several thousand of these connected to a utility network without the quality of supply being degraded. Moreover, the use of IPT obviates the need for a user to manually connect a cable to the battery.